


Obsesso

by CamyMJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bissexualidade, Crime, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash, Suspense, familia, policial, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: Obsesso: Aquele que está dominado por uma obsessão. / Aquele que se supõe influenciado ou dominado pelo demônio.





	1. 00. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: MA
> 
> Par: NarutoxSasuke
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.
> 
> Notas: Olá!
> 
> Esta fanfic foi iniciada em junho de 2014 e finalizada um ano depois. Eu tinha 16 anos e, admito, Obsesso é meu bebê. Estou enviando aqui a versão revisada em 2018, porém o plot e boa parte da escrita foram feitos naquela época. Espero que se divirtam <3
> 
> Eu tive que mudar a hierarquia aqui porque eu tinha misturado o sistema prisional dos EUA com o brasileiro. O Sasuke é tenente, o que significa que ele já trabalha há, no mínimo, seis anos como policial. O Naruto é detetive (mínimo de dois anos) por escolha. Nenhum dos dois precisa usar uniforme. Vou deixar aqui a hierarquia para vocês conseguirem acompanhar melhor:
> 
> Capitão (é quem manda na delegacia, pelo menos 8 anos no serviço) > Tenente (pelo menos 6 anos) > Sargento (4 anos) > Detetive (2 anos) > Oficial (é quem saiu da academia de polícia agora, o conhecido policial de rua mesmo).

A delegacia de polícia da cidade de Boston, comumente conhecida como Inferno, era o sonho e o pesadelo de qualquer policial.

Naruto parou em frente ao prédio, contemplando sua magnitude. Sentia um frio estranho na barriga, como se estivesse a ponto de se apresentar para o trabalho pela primeira vez. De certa forma, não era mentira; a delegacia de Worcester nem se comparava ao Inferno. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar e tentou conter o sorriso. Estava ansioso e, apesar de o prédio ser realmente intimidante, seus pensamentos estavam naquele que comandava o lugar. Os rumores a respeito do Tenente Uchiha espalhavam-se por toda Massachusetts, e Naruto ansiava por saber se eram verdadeiros ou não. Ele era conhecido como o _diabo_ , e ninguém conseguira fugir quando estava sob seu domínio. Naruto já se encontrara com muitos homens cruéis no decorrer de seus poucos anos como oficial da justiça, porém nenhum deles se comparava à figura idealizada que possuía do diabo: um homem insensível, imperturbável, impenetrável. Incorruptível.

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta e entrar com o pé direito. Passou rapidamente pelo balcão da entrada, entregando seus documentos à recepcionista. Sorriu para ela, que não lhe retribuiu, e bagunçou os cabelos antes de seguir pelo corredor que o levaria ao seu novo chefe. Assim que começou a caminhar, ouviu o som de um telefone tocando. Resolvido a não transmitir seu nervosismo, caminhou a passos firmes querendo se apresentar de imediato para o tenente e tirar suas próprias conclusões a respeito dele. As paredes e o chão eram de pedra, fazendo os sons ecoarem pelas. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem ao perceber que seus coturnos contra o piso gritavam a ansiedade que sentia, porém não diminuiu o ritmo. Se começara daquela forma, que terminasse também. Assim que pisou na sala que todos os policiais pareciam compartilhar, o som do telefone parou e uma voz grossa preencheu o local.

— Sasuke Uchiha, quem fala?

Um arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo. Observou o homem que atendera. A voz condizia com o que ele esperava: indiferente e livre de qualquer emoção, inclusive do tédio. Entretanto, ele não tinha os dois metros esperados para um homem com sua fama. Naruto já vira várias fotos dele, porém confirmar que o diabo não se parecia tanto assim com o Satanás que tinha idealizado o entristeceu. Não era feio e assustador como deveria. Na verdade, chegava a ser bonito. Muito. E isso apenas piorava.

Estreitou os olhos, um pouco confuso, sentindo as suas expectativas desmoronarem. O homem mais temido do Estado de Massachusetts arregalou os olhos, encarando algum ponto acima de todos eles, e deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Em choque, Naruto olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos os seus colegas mantinham a máxima expressão de surpresa. Viu o Tenente Uchiha desligar o telefone com os olhos vidrados no nada; a lágrima ainda descia lentamente pela sua bochecha. Todos os boatos que ouvira se mostravam falsos e trabalhar no Inferno perdeu um pouco da emoção. Esperava ser subordinado do mais temível homem que Boston já conhecera, porém o via chorar no primeiro dia.

Segundos depois, a voz sem vida se fez presente mais uma vez:

— Itachi morreu em serviço.

O espanto tomou conta da sala. Muitos dos policiais desviaram os olhos, deixando seu próprio escorrer. Naruto conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Observou os colegas e percebeu o abatimento que caíra sobre todos. Quem era Itachi? Tinha a resposta coçando em sua cabeça, porém não conseguia se lembrar.

Ainda frustrado, fitou o tenente se levantar em câmera lenta. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo; se não o tivesse visto chorando apenas há alguns segundos poderia jurar que aqueles olhos não derramavam uma única lágrima há anos.

— Gaara ficará no comando em minha ausência; tenho um velório para preparar.

Itachi Uchiha, irmão mais velho do diabo, capitão de polícia e o responsável legal pelo Inferno. A informação veio de repente e quase o fez soltar uma exclamação alta. Piscou os olhos e então percebeu que, talvez, não devesse ficar tão decepcionado. Sasuke Uchiha acabara de descobrir que o irmão morrera e derramara apenas uma lágrima. Mais uma vez interessado, Naruto se sobressaltou com a pergunta de um de seus novos colegas.

— Mas, senhor, e o assassino de Itachi?

O homem era japonês e possuía sobrancelhas grandes. Sua voz tremia um pouco, assim como as mãos brancas.

Quase na porta, o tenente se virou para os subordinados. Sorria. A luz do início da manhã refletiu em seus olhos negros, que pareceram rubros por um momento. Tão rubros quanto sangue fresco. Naruto recuou um passo e foi imitado pelos outros. O sorriso de Sasuke o deixou assustador. Ele repuxara o canto dos lábios para cima num gesto tão sádico que não tinha nada de belo. Os olhos vidrados eram os de um louco, e Naruto finalmente compreendeu a veracidade de todos os boatos a respeito daquele homem.

— Ele já pode ser considerado um homem morto.


	2. 01. A delicadeza do diabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. A imagem de capa tampouco é de minha autoria, apenas a editei com o nome da história.  
> Notas: Olá! Então, gente linda, trago-lhes mais um. Deixo aqui a hierarquia pra quem ainda tem alguma dúvida:  
> Capitão (é quem manda na delegacia, pelo menos 8 anos no serviço) > Tenente (pelo menos 6 anos) > Sargento (4 anos) > Detetive (2 anos) > Oficial (é quem saiu da academia de polícia agora, o conhecido policial de rua mesmo).   
> Glossário básico de japonês: Aniki – irmão mais velho; otouto – irmão mais novo.

Naruto ficou quase um minuto inteiro encarando o espaço vazio que o Tenente Uchiha deixara. Engoliu em seco e voltou à realidade ao sentir uma mão tocar seu ombro. O homem que antes perguntara ao delegado a respeito de Sasuke agora o encarava com um pseudossorriso; seus olhos escuros estavam um pouco inchados, indicando que ele chorara há pouco.

— Você é o cara novo, não? Uzumaki?

Assentiu com a cabeça, sem saber o que responder. Normalmente era bem falante, porém ainda sentia o arrepio causado em sua nuca ao ver Sasuke sair, e a sensação era estranha.

— Rock Lee – apresentou-se o outro.

Naruto retribuiu o sorriso de forma um pouco desajeitada e apertou a mão que lhe era estendida.

— Uzumaki Naruto. Você é japonês?

Lee sorriu um pouco mais naquele momento e confirmou com a cabeça.

— Eu, Sai e os Uchiha. Bem… agora apenas o Uchiha.

E uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por toda a face dele. Naruto desviou o olhar, constrangido. Não conhecia Itachi, mas sentia que o homem era muito respeitado e querido por ali. Suspirou um pouco frustrado. Seu primeiro dia começava com uma morte. Seria aquilo um presságio?

— Vou te apresentar o lugar. Depois o Sai assume, porque é ele que vai ser o seu parceiro.

Naruto apenas sorriu, sem saber quem era Sai. Olhou para a mesa onde antes Sasuke se sentava, e viu que um homem muito pálido, ruiva, agora ocupava seu lugar. Ele não pareceu perceber que era observado, e Naruto achou melhor assim.

 

\--//--//--//--//--//

 

Sasuke dirigia devagar, sentindo sua cabeça doer. Sozinho no carro, permitiu que mais algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. A notícia ainda não parecia fazer sentido. Como Itachi poderia estar morto?

Por sorte o hospital não era longe. Precisava conferir com seus próprios olhos, caso contrário jamais acreditaria naquilo. Itachi morto? Parou na recepção e não precisou aguardar. Todos ali conheciam o policial mais temido de todo o Estado.

— O que deseja hoje, senhor Uchiha? – perguntou a gentil recepcionista.

— Quero ver Uchiha Itachi.

A mulher tremeu e corou ao sentir o olhar dele sobre si. Até aquele momento, nunca recebera mais do que um olhar frio e inexpressivo do diabo, porém agora Sasuke parecia querer arrancar as informações dela como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante. Se não soubesse por antecedência que ele planejava passar por ali (a doutora Yamanaka a avisara de que aquilo aconteceria), talvez não conseguisse responder. Entendeu então o motivo da fama de Sasuke. Com aquele olhar, ele deveria ser um interrogador muito bom.

Engoliu em seco e, com um sorriso falso, entregou um bilhete com a localização dele. Seus olhos perolados brilhavam receosos e ela sabia que gaguejaria se tentasse falar. O bilhete foi quase arrancado de sua mão e Hinata suspirou aliviada ao vê-lo sair, mesmo que não houvesse recebido nem mesmo um agradecimento.

Sasuke conhecia muito bem os corredores daquele hospital (já tivera sua cota de ferimentos) e apressou o passo. Itachi estava em uma sala especial, reservada apenas para momentos como aquele — quando a família ia se despedir do ente querido antes da autópsia. Por um segundo, perguntou-se quantas vezes não ficara parado em frente àquela mesma porta de madeira, aguardando os parentes irritantes que não paravam de chorar para poder lhes fazer perguntas. Agora os entendia. Não permitiu que as lágrimas aparecessem.

Entrou na salinha escura e viu Itachi deitado sobre uma maca, com um lençol branco o cobrindo até o pescoço. Sasuke se aproximou e não acreditou na morte do irmão até tocar em sua testa, fria e pegajosa. Ele parecia dormir. Sentiu a ânsia de balançá-lo até que o desgraçado parasse com a brincadeira, porém sabia que não adiantaria. Caiu na cadeira ao lado do corpo do irmão (que fora estrategicamente posicionada para situações como aquela) e apoiou a cabeça entre os braços. Algumas lágrimas molharam a manga de seu sobretudo.

Itachi estava morto. Seu irmão irritante, sarcástico e imbecil estava morto. O único com quem mantinha uma conversa leve e tranquila; o único que podia, honestamente, chamar de amigo.

— Imbecil! Como pôde morrer?! Por que não apertou a merda do botão?

Olhou para os objetos que estavam com o mais velho na hora de sua morte, e percebeu o pequeno relógio que dera de presente a ele. Quando o botão lateral era apertado, uma mensagem de emergência era enviada ao celular de Sasuke, informando sua localização. O objeto já salvara a vida dele inúmeras vezes. Mas não daquela.

— Por que não apertou a merda do botão? – sussurrou. – Como pôde deixar um bandidinho de merda matar você?

Sabia que, se fosse avisado, chegaria a tempo. Porque os Uchiha nunca se atrasavam, e Sasuke sempre salvava a bunda de Itachi. Encarou mais uma vez o rosto inexpressivo do irmão e percebeu que ele morrera infeliz. Preocupado, mais especificamente. Soube de imediato o motivo ao relembrar a conversa que tiveram há três anos.

_Bebiam uísque no seu apartamento após mais um dia turbulento de trabalho. Itachi tinha os olhos opacos perdidos no nada, nem ao menos tocara na bebida que lhe servira. Já era noite. Olhou-o de lado, um tanto preocupado. Ele já deveria estar se mexendo para ir para casa, porém ele continuava paralisado. Uma parte sua o entendia; Itachi nunca chegara tão perto da morte antes._

_— O que foi? — perguntou Sasuke._

_Itachi nunca recusava uma bebida e dificilmente deixava sua visão se perder daquela forma._

_— Quase morri hoje,_ otouto _._

_Sasuke revirou os olhos e tomou mais um gole do uísque. Estava apoiado contra o sofá, e não planejava mudar de posição tão cedo._

_— Você é um detetive, Itachi. Sempre estará perto da morte._

_O mais velho remexeu os braços, irritado._

_— Disso eu sei, irmãozinho tolo! – cutucou a testa de Sasuke com dois dedos, fazendo-o apertar os olhos, um pouco irritado. – Mas nunca estive tão próximo. Se você não tivesse chegado a tempo…_

_Itachi fora encurralado na sala de um policial corrupto, e Sasuke o salvara no instante em que ele estava puxando o gatilho. Se tivesse se atrasado apenas alguns segundos, Itachi estaria morto._

_Sasuke bufou._

_— É apertar um botão que eu apareço. E eu nunca me atraso,_ aniki. _Não é como se você realmente estivesse em perigo._

_Itachi deixou o copo intocado sobre a mesinha de centro e voltou-se para Sasuke. Seus olhos expressavam toda a irritação que ele sentia, e Sasuke pensou que fosse apanhar._

_— Eu não posso morrer, Sasuke! E Aya e Naoto? O que será deles se eu morrer, hein?!_

_— Itachi, você não vai morrer._

_— Nunca pensei que Sakura fosse morrer também, mas ela não resistiu a um simples parto. Eu sou tudo o que eles têm agora._

_Suspirou e revirou os olhos._

_— O que aconteceu com sua esposa foi uma merda, Itachi, eu sei. Mas não seja tão dramático, por favor. Você não vai morrer._

_— Promete que vai cuidar deles._

_— Sem drama, Itachi._

_— Promete que vai cuidar deles, Sasuke!_

_O tom desesperado o fez largar seu copo, agora vazio, sobre a mesinha. Fitou o irmão, agora sério. Ele quase nem parecia o mesmo, de tão nervoso que estava. Parecia desesperado._

_— Calma…_

_— Sasuke, como pode me pedir isso?! Eu podia ter morrido! O que seria deles se eu morresse, hein?!_

_— Você não vai morrer…_

_Estressado, Itachi fechou os olhos. Ao abri-los de novo, Sasuke só conseguiu pensar no quanto ele parecia cansado._

_— Você mesmo disse, Sasuke. O meu trabalho é lidar diariamente com a morte._

_— É, mas você não vai morrer. – E sorriu, como se soubesse de todos os segredos do mundo. – Vaso ruim não quebra._

_Itachi revirou os olhos e bufou._

_— Não sou eu que sou conhecido como “diabo”._

_Sasuke apenas deixou que um sorriso de canto enfeitasse seus lábios e voltou a se recostar no sofá; pensava que a conversa terminara. Estava enganado._

_— Por favor, Sasuke…_

_— Você não…_

_— Por favor. Promete._

_— Itachi…_

_— Promete!_

_— Como diabos eu vou cuidar de duas crianças, hein?! Todos pensam que sou o próprio Satanás, por que você iria querer seus filhos comigo?_

_— Porque eles te amam. E eu sei que você também ama eles._

_Sasuke não respondeu, sem confirmar ou negar o que o irmão dizia. Fechou os olhos, começando a se incomodar com a conversa._

_— Promete!_

_— Ok,_ aniki, _eu prometo._

Mas nunca pensou que realmente fosse precisar cumprir tal promessa. Segurou a mão de Itachi e depois passou seus dedos pela expressão ainda preocupada do irmão, tentando relaxá-la.

— Não se preocupe, _aniki_. Eu vou cuidar deles.

Quando retirou sua mão, Itachi parecia mais tranquilo. Sasuke sabia que era impossível, mas gostou de imaginar que ele podia ouvi-lo. Não ousou se despedir ou olhar para trás. Ao sair da sala, o legista o esperava do lado de fora. Sasuke não chorava e seus olhos não estavam inchados o suficiente para que alguém descobrisse sobre as poucas lágrimas que ele derramara. Encarou o legista de forma inexpressiva e deu uma ordem antes de se retirar:

— Quero a autópsia dele pronta ainda hoje. O enterro será amanhã.

O médico nada pôde responder, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo que o tenente não pudesse vê-lo. Sasuke saiu andando pelo hospital. Sabia que seu advogado deveria ser o primeiro a ser consultado, porém duas pessoas eram mais importantes do que ele.

A passos lentos, encaminhou-se para seu carro.

 

\--//--//--//--//--//

 

Naruto fora apresentado a quase todos os policiais da delegacia, e eles eram educados. Lee o mostrara as celas e o pátio dos presos. Não havia refeitório para eles; cada um recebia a comida em sua cela e depois deixava a bandeja no corredor. Nenhum dos presos parecia feliz ao vê-lo e muitos lhe dirigiram palavras obscenas, mas Naruto soube lidar com eles. Mesmo que as delegacias fossem incomparáveis, Worcester não era uma cidade pequena e homens como aqueles estavam em todos os cantos.

Logo depois conheceu Sai, que lhe lembrou imediatamente de Sasuke. Mesmo que Sai fosse mais magro e menos intimidador, ele tinha a mesma frieza e indiferença do tenente.

— Ainda não acredito que o Itachi morreu – suspirou Lee.

Os três estavam sentados no escritório em que a notícia fora transmitida, e Naruto viu que aquele era o momento perfeito para descobrir o que acontecera para que os colegas parecessem tão assustados.

— Ele era um detetive, não? Isso pode acontecer com qualquer um de nós.

— Capitão – corrigiu Sai. – O Inferno estava sob responsabilidade dele, agora não sei como a situação legal deve estar. Mas a questão é que Itachi era mais inteligente e bem treinado do que a maioria de nós. Aprendeu artes marciais desde pequeno e era o “prodígio Uchiha”.

— Prodígio? Pensei que o tenente Sasuke fosse o prodígio.

Naruto se sentia um pouco confuso e seu interesse na história da família Uchiha era óbvio.

— Itachi era. Tenente Sasuke é apenas mais… inatingível – completou Lee.

— Não que Sasuke não seja inteligente, porque ele é. Mas Itachi conseguia ver aquilo que nenhum de nós via. Ninguém analisava melhor uma cena do que ele.

E se Naruto soubesse o quanto era difícil arrancar um elogio de Sai, teria se admirado ainda mais com o capitão.

— Como um cara assim pode simplesmente “morrer em serviço”? Com que tipo de gente ele tava se metendo?

Sai não respondeu; tinha a mesma dúvida.

— Nada demais. Acho que o cara só o pegou de surpresa e atirou de longe – respondeu Lee, sem pensar em outra possibilidade.

Naruto aceitou bem aquela resposta; Sai não se convenceu e manteve-se calado. Ficaram quietos por vários minutos, e o silêncio se tornava constrangedor.

— Acham mesmo que ele vai matar o assassino do irmão dele?

Sentia que a pergunta estava presa em sua garganta desde quando Sasuke proferira as palavras; foi um alívio finalmente colocá-las para fora.

— Você não conhece o tenente Uchiha, né, Naruto? – Lee perguntou, rindo.

Naruto corou um pouco e desviou o olhar.

— Como poderia conhecer ele, se o viu pela primeira vez hoje? – foi Sai quem o defendeu.

Lee pareceu pesar a frase do amigo e concordou com a cabeça. Naruto sentia que o assunto morria e tentou reavivá-lo mais uma vez.

— Ele parecia tão sombrio quando falou aquilo…

Sai apenas sorriu de canto, sem responder; Lee disse uma frase que, como Naruto percebera, não respondia à sua pergunta:

— Logo você vai se acostumar.

 

\--//--//--//--//--//

 

Sasuke entrou sem bater ou tocar a campainha e observou dois pares de olhos negros se voltarem para ele, ansiosos. Logo as duas crianças que antes olhavam televisão vieram correndo (a garotinha na frente) e pularam em seus braços.

— Tio Sasuke! – gritou a menininha.

Aya se pendurou no pescoço do tio, e Naoto se limitou a abraçá-lo de leve. Sasuke tentou retribuir ao abraço deles, mas não era acostumado ao gesto e sabia que estava desajeitado.

— Oi. O que estão fazendo?

— Esperando o papai – Naoto respondeu, e Sasuke sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir a declaração do sobrinho.

Tentou sorrir para eles e pegou Aya no colo, carregando-a até o sofá e colocando-a sobre ele. Naoto sentou-se ao lado da irmã com uma interrogação na cabeça. Sasuke tentou parecer tranquilo, porém sabia que não conseguiria. Por fim, desistiu e apenas mostrou sua costumeira expressão de indiferença.

— O que foi, tio Sasuke? – Aya perguntou, incentivando-o a dizer alguma coisa.

Os dois sabiam que ele queria lhes contar alguma coisa… Algo importante.

Sasuke se viu perdido. Passara o tempo inteiro pensando em como contar aos sobrinhos que o pai deles morrera e que agora eram órfãos, porém não conseguira pensar em nada melhor do que o clássico. Suspirou ao perceber que ambos estavam ansiosos e resolveu usar a única frase na qual conseguira pensar nos mais de trinta minutos de viagem.

— Itachi morreu.


End file.
